Dreams of Antiaris
by KeepCalmAndWriteSomething
Summary: AU. One-shot. Written for Paris in December's Marry, Shag, Kill Challenge. See author's note for more details.


Sirius was standing before him, a superior sort of smirk playing about the corners of his lips.

Merlin, he'd do anything to wipe that look right off his stupid prat face. He just wanted to do _something_. Something that would shock Sirius into silence forever. Something to make sure that he never looked like that at him again.

So he kissed him.

True, not the brightest move in hindsight, but it seemed brilliant at the time. The trouble started when Snape realized that Sirius wasn't protesting. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it and participating wholeheartedly.

But the real problem was … _so was he._

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"So, I hear you're shagging my brother," Regulus said one day with a disgusted sort of look about his face.

Severus' eyes dipped into a fierce glare. He scoffed, saying, "So eloquent, Black. Must be a trait that runs in the family."

"Why _him?_ I thought you hated each other."

"We do. Why do you even care? Jealous?" Severus snarled.

Regulus' lips twitched, but he turned and walked away without another word.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"I just don't understand. What do you even see in him?_" _Regulus sat next to him on the sofa, a pout playing around the edges of his mouth.

"Besides the fact that he's a great shag and has a wickedly talented mouth? Nothing really."

Regulus' nose turned up into disgust. "I didn't want to know that."

Snape scoffed. "Don't ask a question unless you can handle the answer." After a pause, he said, "You make it sound like we're in a relationship or something. Which we aren't. We just get together to fuck each other senseless every now and then. That's all."

Suddenly, Regulus seemed more interested in the floor than anything else. "Haven't you ever thought about … being with someone else?"

Severus arched a brow. "You mean someone like _you?_"

Regulus' dark eyes flickered up to meet his own and he smirked. "Would that be so bad?"

Snape was thoughtful for a moment. And then, "No, I suppose not."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"So? What d'you think?"

Severus turned his attention to the man leaning against the wall. With a single arched brow, he said, "What do I think about what?"

Regulus Black gaped at him, stunned into momentary silence. "You can't be serious." Snape's expression did not change, no emotion crossed it, the brow did not lower. Regulus' breath came whooshing out of his lungs in great torrents. "You are serious. Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

Severus began to tap his fingers impatiently against the table where he sat. "Yes, I've been listening. But you've been babbling for the past five minutes and I'm not sure what your point is."

Regulus moved from his spot against the wall to sit at the table. He ran a shaking hand through his long, dark hair and said, "I want us to get married."

Now it was Severus' turn to be stunned into silence and he didn't move for several long minutes. "Married? Why?"

"Because I love you," he said softly, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"But what would be the -," Snape started to say, but Regulus had already rose from his chair and moved so that he was kneeling in front of him.

Silencing his objections with a gentle kiss, he whispered, "Please, Severus. I want nothing more than to have you to all to myself, _forever_. Please?"

Snape sighed in agitation and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man before him. "Fine, if that is what you want."

A beatific smile crossed his lover's face. "Yes, it's definitely what I want," he replied before pulling him close for another kiss.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Severus shifted anxiously in his seat. Regulus looked just as uncomfortable beside him. Snape shut his eyes, trying to block out the sound of weeping that filled the room.

He should not feel bad; it was not his fault. It was that fool girl's fault, _not his. _At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Stupid Ginny Weasley.

She had a child's curiosity and apparently knew nothing about boundaries. It had been those characteristics and a series of unfortunate events that had brought about her demise.

Snape had been teaching a lesson over discreet poisons. He had even brewed a special recipe solely for this lecture. Essence of Antiaris. A deadly little thing – practically obscure now.

It was an extremely toxic contact poison. Even the slightest connection with skin could cause death. Long ago, feuding noble families would write letters to their enemies, using the poison as an ink. When the letter was opened and contact with the ink was made, death was almost immediate.

That afternoon after classes, he'd had important things to discuss with the Headmaster. In his haste, he failed to put away the Essence of Antiaris and had even left the classroom door ajar.

But no one was supposed to be there. How could he have known?

He had returned to the classroom to see her examining the jar closely. He had said her name. That was it. But it was enough to startle her, causing her to slam the small bottle back down on his desk. Snape had watched in horror, unable to do anything, as the bottle cracked, sending dark red poison dripping over her hand.

There was nothing he could do. No cure. No spell. Nothing to save her.

Snape shut his eyes, trying to block out the image of Ginny Weasley lying in the ivory coffin, red hair splayed out behind her, face relaxed and peaceful. She could have been sleeping.

But Severus Snape had seen enough of death to know that she wasn't.

He was surprised that they had wanted him here. The Weasleys. Maybe they had believed him when he had said that it was an accident. A terrible mistake. That he hadn't meant to.

Perhaps it had helped that he had already resigned from his position at Hogwarts. He couldn't be trusted around the students. Around innocent children. Dumbledore had tried to convince him to stay, but even he knew that the Board of Governors would have no part in that. He could not be trusted.

Mrs. Weasley gave another great sob. Regulus took Severus' hand in his own and gave a reassuring squeeze.

But it was not his fault. He should not feel sorry. _It was not his fault_

But no matter how many times he repeated it in his head, he could not seem to convince himself of it.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**A/N: **_This was written for Paris in December's Marry, Shag, Kill Challenge. I had to write a story where Severus Snape shagged Sirius Black, married Regulus Black, and killed Ginny Weasley with red ink. I think I did pretty good with the whole red ink thing, don't you? I mean, seriously, how else can you kill someone with ink? _

_Antiaris is a real plant. I didn't make it up – I promise. Apparently, if you cut yourself on one of its branches, it can kill you. And tribes used to use it to make poisonous arrows. So I thought it was fitting._

_Also, I'm so glad that I got to kill Ginny Weasley. I seriously hate that girl, for reasons mostly unknown. There's just something about her … _

_This was a really long author's note. Probably the longest I've ever written. Anyways. Reviews make me smile. :D_


End file.
